The Best of Everything
by AngelEddison
Summary: GSR One Shot  Just a thought on how Griss and Sara may have gotten together.


-The Best of Everything-

"God Grissom! Do you even feel anything?! Or are you really just heartless!" She shouted at him in his office.

They had been arguing for the last ten minutes about her getting 'too emotionally involved' in a case again. It had started simply, him telling her to go home, her telling him that she was fine, to a screaming battle, standing a mere few feet away from each other with all of the lab techs listening closely from their doorways.

"DAMN IT SARA! Yes! Yes, contrary to popular belief I do have feelings!" He shouted back, flailing his arms in anger.

"Just not for me." She said quietly before she could stop herself.

After several moments of shocked silence, Grissom opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was flustered at how to respond to that.

"I…I…don't…I don't know. No." His voice barely above a whisper.

Before he make another attempt at the English language, she stepped forward and in one fluid motion pressed her lips against his. For a few moments, he just stood there, unsure of what to do. Finally giving in to his temptations, he stepped closer and kissed her back with a force of passion and vigor, a fierce need to be closer to her overwhelming him. The tension released between them was incredible. Her hands rested against his chest lightly, but when his hands found her waist and slowly slid their way to her back, the kiss deepened, eliciting a carnal need for each other. Just as his hands began to slide up and under her shirt igniting an overpowering sensation, she pulled back quickly and out of breath, ending the kiss.

"Now you tell me that you didn't feel that." She said sternly with swollen lips before turning to walk out the door.

"Sara…" He said, stopping her in her tracks at the door.

Turning around slightly, she caught his gaze but when he said nothing she shook her head and tuned back and left, leaving a very troubled Grissom behind.

After about 10 minutes of just staring at the doorway, he turned around and walked to the window. Reliving the events in his hands, he gently placed his fingers on his lips. He could still feel her.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the concrete wall.

"Jeez, what did the wall ever do to you?" Came a voice from behind him in the door way.

Dropping his head in shame, he took a deep breath and slowly turned to face his friend that was most certainly going to have something to say.

"Catherine, I was…I was just…" He stuttered, trying to think of any buyable excuse for his actions.

"You were just picking a fight with Mr. Wall there. I got that. So you want to tell me why?" She said, taking a seat in one of his visitor chairs as he moved back to his chair.

"Not really." He answered honestly, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Okay, well, I expected that. But let me at least just ask this," She paused, but when he made no objections she continued. "Does you bleeding fist have anything to do with why a certain female brunette by the name of Sara just stormed down the hallway and into the locker room…crying?"

Grissom's head immediately snapped up at the thought of Sara crying.

"Crying?" He gasped, trying hard to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"Yup, and judging by the guilt written all over your face right now, I'll take a guess and say I was right on the money. Whatever you did, which I know you probably screwed up somehow, you need to fix it Gil." She said intuitively as she stood to leave. Once at the door she turned to look back at him and shook her head. "Do something Gil. Do something before it's too late." She advised before leaving.

'Too late,' they always tell me how I'm going to be too late.

After sitting at for a few minutes in the silence of his office contemplating the events of the last half hour, he finally realized that he had to do something. Walking down the corridor, dodging the questions and glares of the nosy lab techs at all costs, he finally reached his destination; the locker room. A sudden rush of fear spread through his veins as he paused in front of the door. Swallowing his reluctance, he pushed through the door to be greeted with silence. Walking further into the room just to be sure she wasn't there, something caught his eye; a small piece of paper was sticking out of his locker door. Pulling the paper out, he took a seat on the bench behind him and slowly unfolded the creases to reveal the all too familiar handwriting.

'_I'm Sorry'_

Across town, Sara sat on her sofa in the silence, crying, thinking, thinking of how things use to be, how things could be, and how stupid she had been. She still didn't know why she had kissed him. It was as if an overpowering force took control of her body and pushed her into him. An overpowering force, her heart. Even then, she had only planned on giving him a simple kiss. The last thing she expected was the emotion and passion that came over them. And she hadn't been expecting him to kiss her back, never mind with such force and frenzy, and in the lab of all places.

Her thoughts were disturbed by knocking on her front door. Wiping her tears from her cheeks, she stood, sighing, and headed towards the door.

"Mrs. Webber, I told you already that I don't have any…" She said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice as she opened the door, only to pause foolishly when she saw her visitor. It was not that of Mrs. Webber, but in fact Grissom. "…flour." She finished, shocked at the sight.

Grissom. Gil Grissom was here, standing on her doorstep and she had no idea what to feel or think. She hadn't expected his role in their kiss, but she definitely didn't expect him to come to her apartment. If anything she figured he'd do what he always did, pretend it didn't happen and avoid her for months. Typical Grissom, but him standing there in front of her was throwing her off.

"Well, I don't have any flour, but I did bring flowers." He said with a stupid grin, holding out a bouquet of wild flowers.

"What are you doing here Grissom?" She asked defiantly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"May I come in?" He asked desperately. Her red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks not going unnoticed by him.

"No." She said calmly but with a tint of anger before trying to slam the door.

Unfortunately for her, he was quicker, and had expected that. He placed his foot in the way of the door, effectively stopping it from closing.

"Move." She said now with lots of anger.

"Please, Sara. Just let me explain. Please. And then, if you still want me to leave or to step in front of a moving bus, whatever, I'll go. I'll even let you push me in front of the bus if you want. Just please, let me in." He practically begged.

Halfheartedly, she moved back, opening the door along with her, letting him in. Again he tried offering the flowers, but she was having nothing of it. She was nothing if not adamant.

"Say what you need to say or leave." She said boldly, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against her kitchen counter.

"Sara, I…I don't know what to do about this." He said, motioning with his hand the space between them.

"Yeah, I got that the last time you said that. Now if that's all you've got, there's the door." She said impatiently.

"I lied to you." He said, turning away from her and walking over to her book shelves next to her sofa.

"About?" She said, her annoyance quickly becoming flat out fury.

"You said that I don't have feelings for you and I agreed. I lied. I thought that it would be easier for both of us if I lied to you. Maybe then, if you thought that, that you could move on. That you could finally find that life that you deserve." He explained to her glumly, suddenly very interested in her book collection.

"What the hell are you talking about? The life that I deserve?" She questioned, both confused and aggravated as she moved to sit on her sofa.

"You deserve a life Sara. You deserve the best of everything. You deserve the world and more. You deserve a life that I can't offer you, and I…I…I love you too much to hold you back from that life." He confessed.

The room went silent for quite some time as she let her mind absorb his declaration. Yes, she had known that there was a mutual attraction, and she knew that her feelings went a lot stronger than that, but she never realized that he held those same feelings. Hesitantly, she reached out, placing her hand on his arm. Squeezing the flesh between her fingers, she gently guided him to turn around and sit with her.

"Grissom…wow. Surprisingly, that was actually one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me, but…" She said, turning slightly so her body was facing him.

"But…" He said, urging her to continue.

"But, Griss. You're wrong. People in life who are the happiest don't have the best of everything." She paused momentarily to rest her hand on his, clutching it tenderly. When he didn't pull away, she met his eyes and continued. "The happiest people make the best of everything they have." She finished, her voice now laced with serenity and adoration.

"But Sara…" He tried to speak, but it was no use. She was stubborn.

"No! Damn it Grissom! Don't you get it? You make me insane. You make me want to rip my hair out from the roots, to kill you with my bare hands and hide your body, but in the end, even after you make me feel as low as I can possibly get, you're who I want to run to, you're who I want to comfort me. You're all I want at the end of the day. As crazy as you make me feel, you make me happier than I have ever been. You said that I deserve the best of everything, that I deserve the world, but what you don't see is that you are everything to me. You are my world, and…and I…I love you too much to let you get away." She declared.

Before he could manage a reply or dispute her logic in that Grissom way, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, kissing him with all the love she felt for him, and he kissed back, only this time, he let his feelings out, leading them into a night full of love, passion and bliss.

-The End-


End file.
